謳う丘～EXEC HARVESTASYA/.～
《'謳う丘～EXEC_HARVESTASYA/.～'》（'歌頌之丘：哈維斯塔夏傳承'、'ウタウオカ：エクセク・ハーヴェスターシャ'） 為本專輯《RAKA》的第十二首歌，也是魔塔大陸2的主題曲。 歌詞及官译 謳う丘～EXEC_HARVESTASYA/.～ Rrha ki ra tie yor ini en nha. Wee ki ra parge yor ar ciel. Was yea ra chs mea yor en fwal. Ma ki ga ks maya yor syec. 4 dera deri da . dera deri da . dera deri da . Ma num ra 0x vvi. 3 kyuase. kyuase. kyuase. 2 ya- hahaha ha syera. ya- hahaha ha syera. Ma num ra 0x vvi. 1 ri ru ra don turu ru ra ri- 4. 3. 2. 1. Ma num ra 0x vvi. 0 4. 3. 2. 1. Ma num ra 0x vvi. 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Der foul en cyuie selena la harton. 　　　　　　　　der diasee Harvestasya. en forlindel Myu. 　　　　　　　　Gran sos ee HYMMNE... 天詩（あまうた）を舞結（まいゆ）う　巫子はハーヴェスターシャ 弓弦（きゅうげん）の月ノ夜　届かない恋をした 風抜ける丘の音　二人愛（め）で謳えど 世継ぎ君の明日は　結び姫（ひ）の憂き運命（さだめ） 心隠し微笑む　二人の奏でし詩は 一吹（いぶき）のつむじ風　呼び紡ぐ 　　　　　　　　was i ga na yehah mea yor. hierle yor cenjue. 　　　　　　　　li na lir sol ciel. faura na fwal. 　　　　　　　　heighte mea en yor hymmne crushue crudea art. 　　　　　　　　na faja! kierre enerel! enclone mea! 鬼霊（きりょう）か魔呪詛（まじゅそ）か　彼（か）の開かぬ瞳（め）の 唯（ただ）伏せ泣く　巫子の手を 包み説く母　西の伝承　詩神（ししん）の住まふ「謳う丘」 少女は翔（と）び発つ　朱（あか）き御星（みほし）　抱（だ）いて… 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Was yant ga suwant en guard yor. tasyue tes yor omnis. 水の加護　森の魂（たま）　無き旅幾歳（いくとせ） 己（おのれ）の神祀（まつ）り　想いの灯（ひ）西照らし 1 Hymme ieeya ar ciel. selena waats murfanare,　... 2 Hymme rol faura. firle fhyu ieeya nepo kapa. keen sheak lusye. yasra walasye. 4 Hymme lamenza cyuie gauzewiga polon mea. sphilar tie cupla hierle ryusse. Xa Zatyy wn itt sss. 1 Zahha rana iem hymme diviega grandus. lequera gott getrra spiritum. 1 Zahha rana iem hymme diviega grandus. lequera ridalnae. yehah got! 3 Zahha guwo quesa yehar gauzewiga. yaha vit hierle walasye beja ar ciel. 3 Zahha guwo quesa yehar gauzewiga. yaha sa yor en tie unloee jenhah got! 最果ての丘には　空の朱纏（あかまと）ひた 石の碑（ひ）そびえ立つ　天上（あまかみ）へ続く道… 想い追ひ　駆け昇る　朱き御星見えるまで 吐息を重ね　詩神の祀（まつり）へ 　　　　　　　　Was yea ra yassa ridalnae lof. 　　　　　　　　yorr harton sos mea grandus enerel mea. 　　　　　　　　Myu.. Was yea ra hartes yor firle syec syec mea. 　　　　　　　　sos faf cause yor der ridalnae murfan. 闇夜を照らして　愛す者助く為に 教えよう　輝く光の詩を 　　　　　　　　Was ki ra hartes yor yanyaue yanyaue. 　　　　　　　　van govaz tes yor. van na pitod enerel. 　　　　　　　　van na hartes yorr mea. 　　　　　　　　forgandal. parith en clyncye hymme syec mea boh murfanare!! 『Was yea ra melenas. en yanje yanje.. eterne pitod yor...』 新たな光　生まるる夜明け　少年の瞳は還（かえ）り 溢るる雫　伝うその頬　胸にうずめ　泣き明かす 朝日の　レエスに　包まれた　二人の 黒き狭間の影　永久に　溶け逢うた 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Wee ki ga linen rre nosaash mea. 　　　　　　　　watt heighte has innna gyas. 　　　　　　　　En pilt sa ugi hymme parith ridalnae yor. 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Was ki ra hymme waats hes clyncye murfanare? 今宵の語りの　愛（あい）し巫子の魂が 貴方の胸にも　届きますように… 假名及翻譯 翻譯：BenjaminChong 謳《うた》う丘(おか)～EXEC_HARVESTASYA/.～ 【歌颂之丘：哈维斯塔夏传承】 Rrha ki ra tie yor ini en nha. Wee ki ra parge yor ar ciel. Was yea ra chs mea yor en fwal. Ma ki ga ks maya yor syec. 【吾唤汝于此 渺然以忘世 吾纳汝之全 勿惧委此身】 4 dera deri da . dera deri da . dera deri da . Ma num ra 0x vvi. 3 kyuase. kyuase. kyuase. 2 ya- hahaha ha syera. ya- hahaha ha syera. Ma num ra 0x vvi. 1 ri ru ra don turu ru ra ri- 4. 3. 2. 1. Ma num ra 0x vvi. 0 4. 3. 2. 1. Ma num ra 0x vvi. 【Chorus1，想音保证定义开始】 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Der foul en cyuie selena la harton. 　　　　　　　　der diasee Harvestasya. en forlindel Myu. 　　　　　　　　Gran sos ee HYMMNE... 　　　　　　　【讲述世界的故事啊　歌声化为力量的故事 　　　　　　　　偏远的小山村里的　悲伤爱之物语…… 　　　　　　　　巫女哈维斯塔夏啊　和村长之子缪 　　　　　　　　来吧　伟大的故事就要开始——】 天詩《あまうた》を舞結《まいゆ》う　巫子(みこ)はハーヴェスターシャ 弓弦《きゅうげん》の月(つき)ノ夜(よ)　届(とど)かない恋(こい)をした 【丰收的巫女啊用舞蹈连缀天空之诗 　在新月如弓的月夜孕育无果的恋情】 風抜(かぜぬ)ける丘(おか)の音(ね)　二人(ふたり)愛《め》で謳(うた)えど 世継(よつ)ぎ君(きみ)の明日(あす)は　結(むす)び姫《ひ》の憂(う)き運命《さだめ》 【纵使二人在风过丘陵声中相互咏唱 　继承巫女之名的她的命运如此悲哀】 心隠(こころかく)し微笑(ほほえ)む　二人(ふたり)の奏(かな)でし詩(うた)は 一吹《いぶき》のつむじ風(かぜ)　呼(よ)び紡(つむ)ぐ 【以微笑掩藏思虑啊两人奏出的诗歌 　唤来那一阵吹过大地狂暴的旋风啊】 　　　　　　　　was i ga na yehah mea yor. hierle yor cenjue. 　　　　　　　　li na lir sol ciel. faura na fwal. 　　　　　　　　heighte mea en yor hymmne crushue crudea art. 　　　　　　　　na faja! kierre enerel! enclone mea! 　　　　　　　【为何两人不能幸福 为何未来如此忧伤 　　　　　　　　黑暗笼罩了世界 小鸟失去了翅膀 　　　　　　　　受伤的你我奏出悲哀的歌 　　　　　　　　时间啊，停下吧！让瞬间成为永恒！包容我吧！】 鬼霊《きりょう》か魔呪詛《まじゅそ》か　彼《か》の開(あ)かぬ瞳《め》の 唯《ただ》伏(ふ)せ泣(な)く　巫子(みこ)の手(て)を 包(つつ)み説(と)く母(はは)　西(にし)の伝承(でんしょう)　詩神《ししん》の住(す)まふ(う)「謳(うた)う丘(おか)」 少女(しょうじょ)は翔《と》び発(た)つ　朱《あか》き御星《みほし》　抱《だ》いて… 【那紧闭的双眸是鬼神附身还是诅咒 巫女只能屈服命运泪水流过掌心哟 　母亲西边传说中诗神所在歌颂之丘 少女开始飞翔向着那颗红色的明星……】 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Was yant ga suwant en guard yor. tasyue tes yor omnis. 　　　　　　　【讲述世界的故事啊　歌声化为力量的故事 　　　　　　　　偏远的小山村里的　悲伤爱之物语 　　　　　　　　我要永远守护你　为你献上我的一切】 水(みず)の加護(かご)　森(もり)の魂《たま》　無(な)き旅(たび)幾歳《いくとせ》 己《おのれ》の神(かみ)祀《まつ》り　想(おも)いの灯《ひ》西(にし)照(て)らし 【没有那水之加护森之魂灵的旅途几多载 　只能祭祀自己的神望向西方闪耀的明灯】 1 Hymme ieeya ar ciel. selena waats murfanare,　... 2 Hymme rol faura. firle fhyu ieeya nepo kapa. keen sheak lusye. yasra walasye. 4 Hymme lamenza cyuie gauzewiga polon mea. sphilar tie cupla hierle ryusse. 【歌颂世界希望啊　奏响心中思念啊 　小鸟般地飞翔啊　感受风水希望啊　感受温暖阳光啊　感受人的温柔啊 　在无尽孤独中啊　在赎罪旅途中啊　有绝望也有悲伤】 Xa Zatyy wn itt sss. 【予吾以守护】 1 Zahha rana iem hymme diviega grandus. lequera gott getrra spiritum. 1 Zahha rana iem hymme diviega grandus. lequera ridalnae. yehah got! 3 Zahha guwo quesa yehar gauzewiga. yaha vit hierle walasye beja ar ciel. 3 Zahha guwo quesa yehar gauzewiga. yaha sa yor en tie unloee jenhah got! 【现在向前进哟　歌颂那守护之力　纯洁的心灵啊　会使那污秽退散 　现在向前进哟　歌颂那守护之力　纯洁的心灵啊　得到唯一的幸福 　现在向前进哟　绝望会撼动大地　泥淖中人类啊　遭到永久的嗤笑 　现在向前进哟　绝望会撼动大地　人类遭灾祸啊　遭到永久的嗤笑】 【大Chorus2】 最果(さいは)ての丘(おか)には　空(そら)の朱纏《あかまと》ひ(い)た 石(いし)の碑《ひ》そびえ立(た)つ　天上《あまかみ》へ続(つづ)く道(みち)… 【世界尽头的山丘上啊天空的红色诡谲 　石碑耸立它是向天空上的道路的路标】 想(おも)い追(お)ひ(い)　駆(か)け昇(のぼ)る　朱(あか)き御星(みほし)見(み)えるまで 吐息(といき)を重(かさ)ね　詩神(ししん)の祀《まつり》へ 【追逐梦想飞翔啊　直到看到红色明星 　呼吸相互重叠　去往那诗神的祭典啊】 　　　　　　　　Was yea ra yassa ridalnae lof. 　　　　　　　　yorr harton sos mea grandus enerel mea. 　　　　　　　　Myu.. Was yea ra hartes yor firle syec syec mea. 　　　　　　　　sos faf cause yor der ridalnae murfan. 　　　　　　　【终到达那约定之地啊 　　　　　　　　为了永久守护两人的恋情啊 　　　　　　　　感受你的存在啊 　　　　　　　　思念那受尽苦难的唯一的你啊】 闇夜(やみよ)を照(て)らして　愛(あい)す者(もの)助(たす)く為(ため)に 教(おし)えよう　輝(かがや)く光(ひかり)の詩(うた)を 【为拯救所爱的人而照亮黑暗的夜啊 　请授予我那可以闪耀光芒的诗歌啊】 　　　　　　　　Was ki ra hartes yor yanyaue yanyaue. 　　　　　　　　van govaz tes yor. van na pitod enerel. 　　　　　　　　van na hartes yorr mea. 　　　　　　　　forgandal. parith en clyncye hymme syec mea boh murfanare!! 　　　　　　　【我重要的人啊 　　　　　　　　就算再不能和你一起 　　　　　　　　就算再不能与你相恋 　　　　　　　　就算这样 我也要在绝望的深渊之底 思念正直又纯洁的你】 『Was yea ra melenas. en yanje yanje.. eterne pitod yor...』 【“我最爱的人啊 我永远 永远…… 与你同在……”】 新(あら)たな光(ひかり)　生(う)まるる夜明(よあ)け　少年(しょうねん)の瞳(ひとみ)は還《かえ》り 溢(あふ)るる雫(しずく)　伝(つた)うその頬(ほほ)　胸(むね)にうずめ　泣(な)き明(あ)かす 朝日(あさひ)の　レエスに　包(つつ)まれた　二人(ふたり)の 黒(くろ)き狭間(はざま)の影(かげ)　永久(とわ)に　溶(と)け逢(お)うた 【新生的光芒啊 苏醒的黎明啊 少年的眼眸啊 终于能睁开啊 　那泪水满溢啊 顺着脸流下啊 埋头在他怀里 哭泣到天明啊 　黎明的光芒啊 温暖的光束啊 将那两个人啊 笼罩在其中啊 　两人的隔阂啊 两人的影子啊 从此后永远地 交融在一起啊】 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Wee ki ga linen rre nosaash mea. 　　　　　　　　watt heighte has innna gyas. 　　　　　　　　En pilt sa ugi hymme parith ridalnae yor. 　　　　　　　【讲述世界的故事啊　歌声化为力量的故事 　　　　　　　　在那偏远的小山村啊 　　　　　　　　传承着那爱的故事啊 　　　　　　　　扫净你心中伤害你的的黑暗啊 　　　　　　　　为唯一的你而歌唱】 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Was ki ra hymme waats hes clyncye murfanare? 　　　　　　　【讲述世界的故事啊　歌声化为力量的故事 　　　　　　　　在那偏远的小山村啊 　　　　　　　　回响着为重要的人祈愿的曲调】 今宵(こよい)の語(かた)りの　愛《あい》し巫子(みこ)の魂(たま)が 貴方(あなた)の胸(むね)にも　届(とど)きますように… 【愿今夜讲述的故事和巫女的精神啊 　也能够传递到听者你的心中深处啊】 羅馬音 Utau oka～EXEC_HARVESTASYA/.～ Rrha ki ra tie yor ini en nha. Wee ki ra parge yor ar ciel. Was yea ra chs mea yor en fwal. Ma ki ga ks maya yor syec. 4 dera deri da . dera deri da . dera deri da . Ma num ra 0x vvi. 3 kyuase. kyuase. kyuase. 2 ya- hahaha ha syera. ya- hahaha ha syera. Ma num ra 0x vvi. 1 ri ru ra don turu ru ra ri- 4. 3. 2. 1. Ma num ra 0x vvi. 0 4. 3. 2. 1. Ma num ra 0x vvi. 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Der foul en cyuie selena la harton. 　　　　　　　　der diasee Harvestasya. en forlindel Myu. 　　　　　　　　Gran sos ee HYMMNE... Amauta o maiyuu miko wa HA-VESUTA-SHA Kyuugen no tsuki no yo todokanai koi o shita Kaze nukeru oka no ne futari mede utaedo Yotsugi kimi no asu wa musubi hi no uki sadame Kokoro kakushi hohoemu futari no kanadeshi uta wa Ibuki no tsumuji kaze yobi tsumugu 　　　　　　　　was i ga na yehah mea yor. hierle yor cenjue. 　　　　　　　　li na lir sol ciel. faura na fwal. 　　　　　　　　heighte mea en yor hymmne crushue crudea art. 　　　　　　　　na faja! kierre enerel! enclone mea! Kiryou ka majuso ka ka no akanu me no Tada fuse naku miko no te wo Tsutsumi toku haha nishi no denshou shishin no sumau "utau oka" Shoujo wa tobitatsu akaki mihoshi daite… 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Was yant ga suwant en guard yor. tasyue tes yor omnis. Mizu no kago mori no tama naki tabi ikutose Onore no kami matsuri omoi no hi nishi terashi 1 Hymme ieeya ar ciel. selena waats murfanare,　... 2 Hymme rol faura. firle fhyu ieeya nepo kapa. keen sheak lusye. yasra walasye. 4 Hymme lamenza cyuie gauzewiga polon mea. sphilar tie cupla hierle ryusse. Xa Zatyy wn itt sss. 1 Zahha rana iem hymme diviega grandus. lequera gott getrra spiritum. 1 Zahha rana iem hymme diviega grandus. lequera ridalnae. yehah got! 3 Zahha guwo quesa yehar gauzewiga. yaha vit hierle walasye beja ar ciel. 3 Zahha guwo quesa yehar gauzewiga. yaha sa yor en tie unloee jenhah got! Sai hate no oka ni wa sora no aka matoita Ishi no hi sobie tatsu amakami e tsuzuku michi… Omoi oi kake noboru akaki mihoshi mieru made Toiki o kasane shishin no matsuri e 　　　　　　　　Was yea ra yassa ridalnae lof. 　　　　　　　　yorr harton sos mea grandus enerel mea. 　　　　　　　　Myu.. Was yea ra hartes yor firle syec syec mea. 　　　　　　　　sos faf cause yor der ridalnae murfan. Yamiyo o terashite aisu mono tasuku tame ni Oshie you kagayaku hikari no uta o 　　　　　　　　Was ki ra hartes yor yanyaue yanyaue. 　　　　　　　　van govaz tes yor. van na pitod enerel. 　　　　　　　　van na hartes yorr mea. 　　　　　　　　forgandal. parith en clyncye hymme syec mea boh murfanare!! 『Was yea ra melenas. en yanje yanje.. eterne pitod yor...』 Arata na hikari umaruru yoake shounen no hitomi wa kaeri Afururu shizuku tsutau sono hoho mune ni uzume naki akasu Asahi no REESU ni tsutsumareta futari no Kuroki hazama no kage towa ni toke outa 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Wee ki ga linen rre nosaash mea. 　　　　　　　　watt heighte has innna gyas. 　　　　　　　　En pilt sa ugi hymme parith ridalnae yor. 　　　　　　　　Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 　　　　　　　　En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 　　　　　　　　Was ki ra hymme waats hes clyncye murfanare? Koyoi no katari no aishi miko no tama ga Anata no mune nimo todoki masu you ni… LRC ti:謳う丘～EXEC_HARVESTASYA/.～ ar:志方あきこ al:RAKA by:BenjaminChong 02:16.05謳う丘～EXEC_HARVESTASYA/.～ 02:23.12词曲/土屋暁 歌/志方あきこ 02:27.2100:00.47 00:00.74Rrha ki ra tie yor ini en nha. 00:07.98Wee ki ra parge yor ar ciel. 00:15.30Was yea ra chs mea yor en fwal. 00:22.43Ma ki ga ks maya yor syec. 00:27.24 00:27.30dera deri da | kyuase | ya- hahaha ha syera 00:31.66ri ru ra don turu ru ra ri- | 4. 3. 2. 1. | Ma num ra 0x vvi. 00:34.17 00:34.25Linen yor akata ar ciel. hymme xest pauwel. 00:41.53En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 00:48.52Der foul en cyuie selena la harton. 00:55.41der diasee Harvestasya. en forlindel Myu. 01:00.02Gran sos ee HYMMNE... 01:05.20 01:06.94天詩を舞結う　巫子はハーヴェスターシャ 01:13.89弓弦の月ノ夜　届かない恋をした 01:20.85 01:21.09風抜ける丘の音　二人愛で謳えど 01:28.63世継ぎ君の明日は　結び姫の憂き運命 01:35.67 01:35.89心隠し微笑む | was i ga na yehah mea yor. hierle yor cenjue. 01:39.77二人の奏でし詩は | li na lir sol ciel. faura na fwal. 01:44.03一吹のつむじ風　| heighte mea en yor hymmne crushue crudea art. 01:47.58呼び紡ぐ | na faja! kierre enerel! enclone mea! 01:52.04 01:52.31鬼霊か魔呪詛か　彼の開かぬ瞳の | Linen yor akata ar ciel. 01:55.98唯伏せ泣く　巫子の手を | hymme xest pauwel. 01:59.50包み説く母　西の伝承　詩神の住まふ「謳う丘」 | En titilia forlinden. grave sik yeeel. 02:06.73少女は翔び発つ　朱き御星　抱いて… | Was yant ga suwant en guard yor. tasyue tes yor omnis. 02:15.96 02:27.76水の加護　森の魂　無き旅幾歳 02:33.86己の神祀り　想いの灯西照らし 02:40.89 02:41.01Hymme ieeya ar ciel. selena waats murfanare,　... 02:45.81Hymme rol faura. firle fhyu ieeya nepo kapa. keen sheak lusye. yasra walasye. 02:51.56Hymme lamenza cyuie gauzewiga polon mea. sphilar tie cupla hierle ryusse. 02:56.86 02:57.01Xa Zatyy wn itt sss. 02:59.91 03:00.12Zahha rana iem hymme diviega grandus. lequera gott getrra spiritum. 03:03.39Zahha rana iem hymme diviega grandus. lequera ridalnae. yehah got! 03:05.92Zahha guwo quesa yehar gauzewiga. yaha vit hierle walasye beja ar ciel. 03:10.14Zahha guwo quesa yehar gauzewiga. yaha sa yor en tie unloee jenhah got! 03:11:60以上和声复杂，歌词只是过场 03:12.28 03:12.49最果ての丘には　空の朱纏ひた 03:19.57石の碑そびえ立つ　天上へ続く道… 03:27.74 03:40.63想い追ひ | Was yea ra yassa ridalnae lof. 03:43.56駆け昇る | yorr harton sos mea grandus enerel mea. 03:46.12朱き御星見えるまで | yorr harton sos mea grandus enerel mea. 03:51.04吐息を重ね | Myu.. Was yea ra hartes yor firle syec syec mea. 03:53.84詩神の祀へ | sos faf cause yor der ridalnae murfan. 03:57.19 03:57.54闇夜を照らして | Was ki ra hartes yor yanyaue yanyaue. 04:01.33愛す者助く為に | Category:歌曲 Category:歌词 Category:翻译 Category:使用Hymmnos的曲目